The invention concerns public on-demand storage lockers, and in a specific embodiment, bicycle lockers such as may be used to store bicycles at a public transportation station. The invention has several aspects, including the manner of fabrication of the storage lockers, the secure latching mechanism and an electronic locking system.
The need for a highly secure, highly vandal-proof, on-demand public storage locking system is readily apparent. For example, in response to user demand, Bay Area Rapid Transit in the San Francisco Bay Area recently installed a large number of bicycle lockers with hasps designed to accommodate user-supplied locks. Unfortunately, these lockers have suffered from use as homeless shelters, fires as a consequence of homeless use, poor security characteristics due to the ease with which prying tools can be used when user-supplied mechanical locks are exposed, concern by police about potential for bomb planting, high maintenance costs due to lock clipping and locker cleaning requirements, and prevention of general availability by users who keep their locks on the lockers even when they are not storing a bike.
Standard coin/key locker locking systems have been tried for bike lockers (by the City of Palo Alto, Calif. for example), but have proven too vandal and damage-prone, and require lock cylinder changing when keys are lost.
High security mechanical key locks have proven successful for bike lockers, but require a long-term rental commitment by users and generally do not permit a single locker to be used by multiple users on an on-demand basis, or for a user to secure a bike at different locations.
Double mechanical lock systems (one individual user-supplied lock and one built-in lock which opens to any issued key) are successful in allowing multiple users access to all available lockers, but are successful overall only in situations where security among key-issued users is relatively high, such as within a company. These systems are not well suited to truly public settings, such as transit stations.
Most public storage lockers, whether on-demand lockers or long-term lockers, have inadequate security against vandalism, theft by breaking open the locker door, or jamming of the lock to an unlocked position. Typically, the latch mechanism, as well as the lock itself, is mounted on the door, in a manner that is not totally secure, leaving parts of the mechanism accessible when the door is open.
It is desirable for a public locker system to be set up for on-demand use, to be always locked except when unlocked for access, which is for only a few seconds, to be easily accessed by a key, preferably electronically, and to be visually open so as to preclude privacy, hiding or storage of unauthorized materials, and discourage unauthorized activities. These are objects of the invention described below.
These goals are addressed by the invention described below, wherein public storage lockers are designed particularly for storage of bicycles, such as at a public transportation terminal. In a preferred embodiment the storage lockers are on-demand, lockable by a user who must unlock the locker using the same electronic key (or PIN for a keypad, both of which may be referred to herein as xe2x80x9ckey devicexe2x80x9d) and who must unlock the locker before using the key for any other locker. In the preferred embodiment, the lockers are visually open, with a secure screen or mesh on the locker door and optionally on walls and top cover. This reveals that the bike locker is occupied and prevents the use of the locker for unauthorized, privacy-requiring activities, or storage, or hiding of a bomb. Preferably the bike enclosure has a floor wheel guide for conveniently loading and unloading the bike and to maintain an orderly appearance.
A special door latch mechanism provides for security by including a latch bar in a fixed frame, while a latch bar lifter, operable to permit door opening when the lock is unlocked, is on the door. The door also has one or more angled, camming latch hooks, which penetrate the frame through slots to momentarily lift a spring-loaded or gravity-actuated latch member connected to the latch bar in a camming action when the door is closed. In another embodiment the camming latch on the door is permitted spring-loaded movement, camming over a surface of the latch bar when the door closes, and lifting clear of the larch hook when the latch bar is lifted in the unlocked mode. Thus, the door lock is always locked, in an available locked mode or an unavailable locked mode, except when unlocked for a only a few seconds before the lock automatically locks down the latch bar again, so the door is locked as soon as re-closed. LED indicator lights show whether the locker unit is in the available locked mode or the unavailable locked mode.
Preferably the electronic lock and keys have logic which prevents use of the key if the user fails to reopen the lock within a prescribed period of time, and other safeguards against user abuse.
In a specific embodiment the electronic keys are of the iButton type, which are merely touched to a designated spot on the lock in order to cause retraction of a bolt by a solenoid in the preferably battery-powered electronic lock, provided access criteria are met. If battery-powered, the lock enjoys a long battery life because the only mechanical movement performed in the lock is to retract a small bolt which normally blocks movement of the latch bar. The lifting of the latch bar and the opening of the door are performed manually by the user. The locks can be wired and powered externally if desired, facilitated by location of the lock in the frame (which is not possible in a secure and economical manner with the normal latch bar, lifter and lock in the door).
The cage is a heavy steel angle frame approximating the shape of a slice of pie in one preferred embodiment. Diagonal members on the sides can be added to provide additional strength and security. The cage can be bolted to the ground, to other cages side by side and/or to another cage stacked on top. Cages can be combined to create a partial or full circle, linear or sawtooth pattern. In a preferred embodiment, the cage also provides a secure enclosure for the automated elements. In the preferred embodiment, the cage design can support the installation of the automated elements in two different positions so that lockers can be stacked and the lock release mechanism is in reach for both upper and lower units.
The door is also constructed from a strong frame designed to be rigid against in- and out-of-plane bending when pried. It is attached to the cage with a hinge using a continuous piano hinge in the preferred embodiment. The door has rounded edges and fits into the surrounding cage frame, also with rounded edges, as it closes to prevent prying.
A secure enclosure is required to house the automated elements to prevent against tampering. A competing requirement is the infrequent requirement of accessing the automated elements for maintenance. These requirements are met by permitting access to the secure enclosure only when the Locker is open, and by using standard techniques such as cam locks in the preferred embodiment, tamper-proof screws, or a small hasp and lock to attach the access cover of the secure enclosure, accessible only from inside the locker.
In the preferred embodiment optimized for bicycle storage, a wheel guide bisects the bottom of the cage. Like wheel guides used in bicycle storage racks for retail stores, the open, re-entrant corners are oriented inward to accept the bicycle tire. This element facilitates loading and unloading a bicycle. It also creates a rugged surface on the floor that impedes using the cage as place to rest or sleep.
A heavy chain with vinyl cover and large ring may be attached to the frame in the locker for additional security. This enables the user to secure the bike frame and wheel(s) using the chain and a user-supplied bike lock fit into a large ring on the end of the chain.
The infill creates the walls of the cage and door. Expanded metal or mesh is attached to the frame, providing structural support and securing the contents while still allowing visibility into the cage. Alternatively, strong and secure transparent solid plastic sheets or virtually any other panel material having the required transparency can be used. Transparent sheets can be reinforced with glass fibers. In a preferred embodiment, additional interior members are added which would require a different tool to compromise, further impeding removal of contents even if the infill is compromised.
A powder-coated, galvanized or similar finish should be applied to the cage, door and infill for long term wear and weathering, or the cage can be constructed out of stainless steel. A weatherproof top can be used when the lockers are installed outside, without a secondary roof overhead.
The automated locking system is what allows the user to lock the door of the cage, and comprises both manually powered elements and automated elements. The automated elements control the user""s ability to operate a secondary multi-point door latching system which secures the door to the cage.
In the preferred embodiment, the hardware that secures the door to the cage uses, in part, a standard multi-point latching system often found in wardrobe lockers. The user provides the power to open and close the latch using a pry- and push-protected handle. The automated elements control a bolt that enables and disables the latching system.
In one embodiment, rechargeable batteries provide power, supported by an external standard A/C line running a trickle charger. This allows the lockers to operate in the event of a power outage, and requires less maintenance than a battery-only system. An external port for a 9-volt DC power probe is provided that the lock can be operated by xe2x80x9cjumpingxe2x80x9d power even when the batteries have expired or the supply system is down.
A communications port can be installed on the logic board of the electronic lock, to report activity and current status of all lockers. Depending on its intended use, the port can be installed to be accessed from the front of the unit, from the inside of the unit, from inside the secure steel box, or it can be wired directly to an external connection, such as a telephone line or a separate communications hub for a bank of lockers, so information or control of the lock mechanisms on all lockers can be accessed from a single location. Preferably the user is prevented by the electronics from using more than one locker at a time.
The locker is in a locked available mode or a locked unavailable mode at all times, except when momentarily unlocked, and the user has no power to extend the momentarily unlocked mode, which is only a few seconds. LEDs on the locker may operate to indicate status to users or potential users or to officials. For example, different colors can be used for different status (locked/available, locked/unavailable, expired usage period, out of order), or flashing or solid for different status. When the electronic key is touched to the electronic keypad on the lock, a solenoid or micro-motor retracts the lock bolt, allowing the user to lift the latch bar and open the door. The user then puts his bike inside the locker. The LED may flash as long as the lock is retracted. When the user closes the locker door, this status is indicated by the LED(s), indicating the locker is secured and in use. Once in this locked/unavailable mode, the locker can be opened once by the same user key. Once re-accessed, the lock reverts to the available mode, so indicated by LED.
If the locked/unavailable mode lasts for more than a certain period of time (such as, for example, one week for a bicycle locker), then the LED may so indicate, and a different electronic key is required to open the locker, the user""s key being no longer effective, or to reset the lock allowing the user""s key to work again. The different key may be in the hands of the police or a key-issuing agency, normally municipal or other government agency. This provides a deterrent to those who would monopolize lockers for long-term storage, as well as a mechanism for police or other officials to impound offending bikes, or to ticket offenders.
As noted above, the electronic lock can include a read/write memory capable of tracking usage of a locker, including blocking modes, and to report real time status of a large number of lockers, through wiring to a central facility or by telephone or other access.
A red LED mode (or another special mode) may be included on the lock, to indicate when the locker is out of order.
For security the door preferably is spring-loaded so as to be self-closing even if not deliberately closed by the user. Closing of the door is effective to cam and reset one or more latch members associated with the latch bar, securely locking the door.
Instead of being constructed in the way known prior art storage lockers, using sheet metal panels attached together, or molded materials, another important feature of this invention is that the infill panels are attached to a metal framework, allowing for greater flexibility in selecting transparent, translucent, opaque, metallic or non-metallic materials in any combination for the sides and top of the locker. The framework system also allows for flexible arrangement and ganging of the lockers without special party walls and/or end walls as are required in many bike locker systems.
It is thus among the objects of the invention to provide a conveniently used, highly secure, tamper-resistant and abuse-resistant on-demand or individually assigned locker, latch and lock mechanism, particularly adaptable for bicycle storage at a public transit facility. These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment, considered along with the accompanying drawings.